


dance in your color, reflecting in your light

by erciareyes



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Crushes, Getting Together, M/M, Pre-Relationship, School Dances
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-08 23:39:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10398762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erciareyes/pseuds/erciareyes
Summary: “Dance with me!”The girl next to Dex furrows her brows as she looks back and forth between them. She huffs a bit as she turns to leave, her face a bit sour.Dex blinks at him, mouth falling open a bit. “What?”





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: either "want to dance" or getting together (or both?) And the Kent-free ship of your choosing
> 
> If you want some musical underlining, I suggest listening to this song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AnI7n0uoKWc
> 
> You can come find me on Tumblr (shittyslardo) & feel free to talk to me about Check, Please any day :D

He’s been staring at him all night, watching the lights flicker against his pale, freckel-covered skin like nightlights in the sky. His red hair is shimmering, reflecting colours in the dark and Nursey doesn’t know what to do about the urge to run his fingers through it. 

His fingers twitch at his side.

There he is, talking to some pretty girl with a pretty face in a pretty dress and he hates the fact even though the girl’s obviously beautiful he still can’t take his eyes off Dex. People are gonna notice, something he’s tried to avoid more for Dex’ sake than for his.

But right now, he can’t even begin to care about that. It’s almost the end of the year, they’re gonna graduate soon and this will be their last Winter Screw at Samwell. Probably one of the last chances for Nursey to see Dex in a tux, with a flower tucked to his jacket, smiling as bright as the sun. 

He sighs. 

The music is blasting, beat vibrating in the air, pulsing through his veins as he keeps staring. The cup in his hand is still full, he hasn’t taken a sip in forever, just held onto it like a saftey net. 

“You should go over,” Farmer says, giving him a gentle nudge. 

She knows. Of course she knows. So does Chowder but he’s usually too polite to say anything. For someone so hyper and overexcited he sure has the ability to stay quiet and keep his nose out of things that are fragile.

And _fragile_ is just the right word to describe what’s going on between Dex and him. 

They’ve gotten closer over the years, starting out as something along the lines of enemies and later turning into best friends. They’d had starting difficulties, to say the least, but in the last few years their relationship had turned into something so solid and constant that Nursey couldn’t imagine living a life without Dex in it. 

And that’s where the problem began. Because over the course of the last few weeks things began to…change. Touches started to linger, looks got heated in a very different way then when they first met and a hug suddenly felt like much more than just a hug. 

It’s not something he experiences with Chowder or Bitty, it’s just Dex and Nursey’s not stupid. He knows what that means. What he doesn’t know is if Dex noticed the same thing, if he feels the same, if he even wants this. 

“And do what?” he asks Farmer, frustrated with himself because he knows what he should do. 

“I don’t know, bring him a drink?” She shrugs. “ Ask him to dance?” 

“Dex doesn’t dance, Farmer, you know him. He won’t even wiggle his toes.” 

Farmer smiles at him, warm and friendly, the patience of an angel. “You should try it, you might get surprised.” 

He shakes his head, trying to get the image out of his mind. Dex and him, standing close, their hands clasped, Dex’s head against his shoulder and he’s slowly moving in to…

“Fuck this.” 

He stands up appruptly, knocking his own cup out of his hand, spilling the liquid on the floor. His trousers get a bit wet, his right shoes is soaked and for a second he thinks about using that to chicken out but then he shakes his head again.

No. Not this time. He’s got to do something. He can’t keep sitting here, staring at Dex, wishing he’d come over and take his hand. 

Nursey ignored the feelings of wet fabric against his foot, walks forwards without looking back, straight towards Dex. 

Dex seems to notice him from the corner of his eye and turns his head away from the blonde girl he’s talking to. He smiles, looking at Nursey. 

“What did you do to your clothes?” Dex asks, pointing to the spots on his trousers. 

“Dance with me!” 

The girl next to Dex furrows her brows as she looks back and forth between them. She huffs a bit as she turns to leave, her face a bit sour. 

Dex blinks at him, mouth falling open a bit. “What?” 

“You heard me,” Nursey takes another step forward and holds out his hand to Dex. “Dance with me!” 

He doesn’t know how long Dex just stands there, looking at him, then looking at his hand. 

He stays quiet and Nursey feels like everybody’s staring at them. He can’t hear the music anymore, wonders if maybe it stopped. Did they put a spotlight on him? 

“Please?” he finally breathes out, his voice a bit desperate. 

He doesn’t know what he’d do if Dex says ‘No’. He hasn’t thought about that before, hasn’t prepared any lines to turn this into a joke should it turn out badly. He just put his whole heart on the line, caution thrown to the wind and now here he is, waiting for Dex to take his hand. 

And after what feels like an eternity, he does. 

Dex tangles his fingers between his. “Okay.”

Nursey didn’t realise he’d held his breath but now it’s whooshing out all at once. It’s like someone finally turned on the switch. 

He grasps Dex’ hand as he leads him out to the dancefloor, not right into the middle of it, but more along the sidelines. He doesn’t want everyone to look at them, feels fragile looking at Dex like hung the mood with their hands clasped. Like he’s spilling a secret. 

Dex looks up at him, expectantly, and the song changes. Nursey keep his eyes on Dex’ as he puts his hands onto Dex waist, just waiting for him to move away. 

He doesn’t. 

Instead he steps closer, puts his arms around Nursey’s neck and this is almost as good as Nursey has imagined it just a few minutes ago, only better. 

Nursey can feel Dex’ breath against the skin of his cheek, hot and laced with the smell of alcohol. Nursey’s heart flutters against his chest. 

They move side to side, eyes locked, the rest of the room drowned out around them. It’s only them now, nobody else. 

“I’ve wanted you to do this all night,” Dex says, quietly. 

“I’ve wanted to do this all night,” Nursey admits, a smile on his lips as he moves even closer, almost touching Dex’ forehead with his. 

“So why didn’t you?” 

Nursey shrugs, his shoulders brushing against Dex’. He knows why he didn’t do anything but saying it out loud would mean admitting that he’s scared.

“Why didn’t you do something?” he asks back and Dex rolls his eyes. 

“Are we really gonna play this game?” 

Dex doesn’t sound annoyed, at least not in the same way he usually does when they rile each other up. He’s…impatient, Nursey decides.

“Depends on what game you think we’re playing,” Nursey says, biting his lip. 

Dex finally puts his forehead against Nursey’s, letting his fingers ghost over the hairs on his neck gently. Goosebumps run down his neck, down his arms and the touch sparks something warm inside his stomach.

Nursey looks up at Dex through his lashes, unsure of what’s going on. This is what confused him so much in the first place: the games, the looks, the touches, Dex’ breath on his skin when they cuddle on the couch in the Haus.

This is what brought them here. 

“The game where we both really want to kiss each other stupid but chicken out everytime we get close.” Dex is looking straight at him, no blinking, no jokes, no cop-outs.

Nursey surges forward, closing the last few millimeters between their mouths as soon as he understand what those words mean. 

Their movements stop, they’re not dancing anymore, too busy pressing their lips against each other. It’s hot and wet and perfect, his fingers rake through Dex’ hair, desperately clasping. Dex runs his hand down Nursey’s sides, pulls him closer. 

From somewhere in the room Nursey can hear someone ‘whoop’ and he’s pretty sure it’s either Holster or Ransom (who wouldn’t pass the chance on attending the Winter Screw even though they weren’t even in Samwell anymore.) 

Nursey doesn’t care anymore. For all he cares people could take pictures and put them on the front page of the New York Times, he wants the world to know that he’s finally got William Pointdexter in his arms, his lips on his and his hand on Dex’ freakin glorious ass. 

Their hands finally tangle at their sides, lips parting and they’re smiling at each other. 

“So what do you say about getting out of here?” Dex asks and Nursey stumbled into him in his hurry of leaving the dancefloor. 

“Glad to see you’re eager.” Dex grins and pulls him along. 

Nursey huffs.


End file.
